A New Symphony
by IncognitoMasque
Summary: A Solomon x Haji pairing. Warning: slash. Taken place after the series; spoilers for episode 47 and after. Love/Hate relationship. Angst. Lust. Envy ... A lot of Angst...//discontinued until further notice//
1. Symphony

Rated T for now.

I do not own Blood+ and all that jazz.

I love the Solomon/Haji pairing too much for there not to be more of these. Yes, it's after the end of the series, yes, I know Solomon's dead, yes, I changed it so that I could do this. Don't hate me. xD

**Final Warning: **There is yaoi. Don't like it, then don't read it.  
Solomon/Haji - Main Pairing. Seme/Seme.  
Solomon x Haji x (Saya)

I don't know how long this will be or how much there will be in the way of sexual content. Without any further adieu, my second Fanfic here (working on title).

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Chapter One**

The evening was unusually calm, as though the wind had been told not to rustle the leaves in the trees. It was early in the spring, and the vacancy of the breeze was strange. The sun was beginning to make its descent, appearing to sink into the ocean itself. The sky was a bright orange with few clouds, the trees silhouetted against it. It was warm still, the perfect temperature for a family picnic or an outdoor dinner.

The mind behind a set of wandering, passive grey eyes, however, was not thinking of such a meal. The soft eyes struggled to focus on anything in particular, as though everything was staring straight back with enough intensity to frighten him away. Two slim, pallid fingers slid back and forth across a thorn-covered stem unconsciously. A small blue bow was tied around the middle of the pink rose - a trademark of sorts.

The wind remembered its job suddenly, and wrapped around the tall figure, though he seemed not to notice and continued to twirl the rose in his fingers.

"She should be awake tomorrow, Haji."

The male did not even flinch to the voice that was not far behind him. His fingers stopped moving and the rose slipped from his gentle grip, falling to the ground. The world seemed to shatter under the weight of such a simple flower as the wind quieted once more.

"Why do you wait for your mourning to begin?" The irritatingly calm voice spoke again. Once more, he ignored. "She won't remember you, Haji…"

"Why do you strive for a love that cannot be…Solomon?" He responded, his eyes narrowing slightly, though still staring at the chamber in front of him where he knew she was sleeping.

"And why do you claim such a hold to her? She was never yours to love."

He spun around now, eyes narrowed at the blond with a deeper loathing. "Your naïve nature disgusts me…"

Solomon's eyebrows arched backward and he sighed slightly. "As does yours, Haji."

The chevalier frowned slightly, though disregarded the comment quickly. "Why are you here--?"

"Do I not have the right to--?"

"--while I'm here…"

The two figures stared at each other for a long moment, the sky darkening to almost purple now. Haji's dark, long hair fluttered in the temporary breeze, though all other movements were absent. Slowly, their expressions both seemed to soften, their minds moving to the one they loved.

"I've been counting," Haji sighed, eyes drifting to the ground next to him. Solomon seemed silent, his gaze also averting to the stones beneath them. Moments later, however, he broke the silence.

"I haven't been chasing after a forlorn love," He looked at Haji briefly, who frowned in confusion. "I know it won't ever become a reality for me. I honour that you could maintain such a jeopardizing love." Despite the sincerity in his voice, his expression seemed distressed.

Haji nodded, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. He had never been fond of Solomon, and that much couldn't change. "I respect your intentions…" He whispered, slightly adjusting the large case on his back.

The blond chevalier grinned slightly, his expression soft and patient. He turned and looked down at the ocean, the sun barely able to stay above the surface as it continued to descend. The wind ruffled his hair momentarily, as though for added effect, before once again disappearing.

"You and I are not so very different, Haji…" His words muffled slightly as though he didn't care for them.

Keeping his feet planted, he turned toward the other chevalier with a tilted head and a faint grin on his face. Slowly, he extended his right hand and a moment more of silence. "Come…" He offered.

Haji kept his hands at his sides, though stepped forward. Noticing this, Solomon dropped his hand and started down the steps. The dark haired male walked slowly alongside the other, his feet almost silent on the stone steps. As the two chevaliers descended the steps, all life around them seemed to cease. Haji reached the bottom, only having to wait for a mere second for Solomon to touch the sidewalk as well.

Silently, the pair, both appearing unique to the scene as they were, crossed the street and continued downward into the soft sand. As they carried on, the sand became more firm and easier to walk on. Solomon stopped where the water would be just short of reaching his shoes. Haji did the same, looking out at the setting sun.

"It's hard to believe it's almost her time," Solomon spoke to the ocean. Haji was silent. "We've been waiting for so long. To think that we will finally see her again…"

"It's harder for you to believe such," Haji answered, turning to look at the blond. "I've already waited for her."

Solomon turned away from Haji's gaze, remembering Diva for a moment. He knew he had been taking even his life for granted. He'd almost been killed once and for all. He touched the place on his shoulder where a faint scar still belonged. A scarred chevalier…it seemed almost impossible. Though he had escaped death, perhaps just once too many. He belonged to Saya now.

"She doesn't know…does she?" He whispered, frowning slightly as he turned to look at Haji.

"No," He simply answered, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"I hope that isn't a bad thing," he added, chuckling quietly.

He knew that if she remembered who he was, she wouldn't greet him the same as she would Haji. Though, he couldn't help but wonder exactly how she would address him.

"Solomon."

The blond looked up at the fellow chevalier, suddenly realising there were tears on his cheeks. He flicked away the salty drops, breathing quicker with embarrassment. "Haji…"

Haji put his hand on Solomon's shoulder, raising his eyebrows slightly. The blond grinned even as the other's hand dropped away. He shuddered slightly, though not due to the sudden breeze and slight chill that had come with it. Thirty long years, and barely an hour had he spent with Haji. Somehow, still, he cared even more about the other. He'd stopped loving Saya in a romantic aspect, though maintained a dutiful love to her. And now here he stood with Haji, whom he had always respected.

His gaze drifted back to the other chevalier, his face calm and almost angelic. "Forgive me, Haji," he whispered.

The dark haired figure frowned, though he didn't have time to reply. Before he could utter a single word, Solomon had pressed his lips against his. He pulled away fiercely, pushing the blond back as well. His mouth was open in disgust, his face torn in complete loathing.

"You disgust me, Solomon…" He growled.

Solomon sighed slightly, having nothing more to say. The sun had set completely, the darkness casting shadows on both of their faces. He knew what he had done was probably wrong by all means, though he felt obliged to do it somehow. Haji moved again, starting away from the beach.

"We should go wait," He stated simply, surprised at his own tongue for including the blond. Solomon followed, a bit slower, so that Haji was ahead of him the entire way up to the tomb.

The dark-haired chevalier reached the top of the steps, inconspicuously noting that the other was still a bit further behind. His mind couldn't bear what had just happened, or why it had happened. Solomon was in love with Saya, whether he liked it or not, though it would never amount to anything. He could only try and ignore what had happened on the beach, but such occasions are not easily emptied from the mind.

He removed the large case from his back, and pulled out the cello and bow. Solomon reached the top step and stared for a moment, sighing and sitting on the opposite side of the stone area. Haji sat on the stone wall, placing the cello just so and begun to play for Saya.

* * *

xxxxxxxx

Tell me what you think so far! It's been a while since I've seen Blood+ because I finished it back in August, so I'm hoping to get their characters just right.

As always, thanks for reading!  
-Red


	2. Decisions

**Chapter Two**

Long, low notes came from the cello, the sound echoing around the tomb. The song ended on a low G, and even after the chevalier pulled the bow away from the strings, the sound continued to echo throughout their ears. The blond-haired male shuddered and blinked, looking up and across the distance between them. He opened his mouth to compliment the song, though he found no words to match the tranquil beauty that Haji had delivered from a simple instrument.

It was dark out, and there were few clouds in the sky. The few cars on the road occasionally would disrupt the composed night scene. Waves rolling up onto the shore could barely be heard from where the two chevaliers sat so much further up. The serenity that surrounded them was unnatural, and they could only suspect it was related to the awakening that would occur in the hours to come.

Haji began to delicately place the instrument that had exerted such beautiful sounds back into its case. Solomon's eyes widened slightly, as though it was almost painful. "Haji," He pleaded slightly. It was the first word he had uttered since the catastrophe on the beach.

The other male looked up as he closed the case softly, expression never faltering. _Does he always look so serious? _Solomon couldn't help but wonder. The two made eye contact briefly before the blond looked away, not sure if he could stand staring at the stern expression much longer.

"Kai will be coming," He replied, as though trying to keep his words to a minimum.

Solomon raked his mind for who Kai was, though he couldn't remember. He simply nodded, looking at the ground and drawing invisible lines on the stones with his finger. He wondered what Saya would be like when she awoke. It had been such a long time, and it was true that the only way he loved her now was as a family member, but he longed to see her again.

Haji lay back against the stones on the wall, placing his chiropteran hand on his chest and the other behind his head. Solomon observed silently as he adjusted, biting his lip. He felt so awkward; he'd already caused Haji to hate him so much in just one second. A small voice inside told him he was being childish and docile about the situation.

The dark-haired chevalier's gaze drifted slowly to the blond. He was still drawing on the stones with his finger, looking bored enough to jump right from the wall itself and run off. However, he didn't, and instead, he met Haji's gaze, completely by accident. The raven-haired man turned his gaze surreptitiously, trying to create a casual mood.

Neither of them would admit it, but even a small gaze such as that was awkward and unusual for both of them. Solomon shuddered slightly and lay on his stomach, continuing to trace figures in the stones. Haji simply stared at the stars, his thoughts drifting further and further away. His eyes closed as he became engulfed in his own thoughts, dreams of Saya perhaps.

Solomon, meanwhile, had taken note of this, and took a moment to plan his actions. He rose up quietly, eyes never leaving the raven-haired figure's face. He could have been sleeping for the state he was in. The blond continued to the other side of the stone prism, taking extra care not to make a single noise as each foot gracefully touched the ground. He stood over the other's body, making sure the faint shadow of his was not crossing the other's face at all for fear he might feel the change in light.

Slowly, his heart beating at such an opposite speed, he bent down over the first chevalier. His fingertips graced the edge of his cheek when his face was only inches from the others, causing the eyelids to blink open, revealing the passive grey eyes. Still, Solomon did not back away when he could feel the exhale of the other against his face. Haji was more in shock than anything else, it seemed.

"Damn, Solo--"

Haji began to speak; however, his words were cut off by the other's lips against his. He tried to pull away, though the blond had already been thinking, and he felt his shoulder being pushed down into the stone wall. He broke away from the kiss for a moment, a deep frown on his face. Solomon, on the other hand, had a devious smirk on his face.

Before he could manage another word, he was once more taken by the movement of the blond-haired chevalier's lips against his. Somehow, resisting became harder, and as Solomon removed the pressure from his shoulder, he didn't pull away. Yet, a quick bite to the lip brought him back, and he gently drew himself away from the second chevalier. He turned away completely, the seriousness still etched into his face.

"That was foolish and unnecessary," He reprimanded in his deep voice.

Solomon stared blankly, looking just as somber. He sat on the same side of the wall this time, though still gave himself distance from Haji. He knew the raven-haired chevalier was only half correct in what he'd said. Foolish, he may have been. But he had no difficulty being a fool. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he chanced a glance or two at the other, but decided he would become dormant to the raven-haired man for the night.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

Reviews highly appreciated.  
Thanks very much.  
-Red


	3. Arrival

Small warning: This chapter is mostly just Solomon being angsty. XD

**Chapter Three**

Pale hands caressed each other, fingers sliding in and out from between either hand. As though from boredom, they drifted, the left hand resting on the owner's thigh and the right reaching upward to toy with locks of blond hair. His eyes were unfocused, staring out blindly into the night as his mind wondered to an alternate universe. There didn't seem to be any way to possibly make his dreams come true. Still, Solomon Goldsmith was not one to let go of such an ambition.

The only way he could think of was waiting. It was all he had done for thirty years, and now he realised the truth - he had waited too long. How hard it was to know and understand!

_It wasn't my original objective, _He kept to himself, _though if I'd have recognised it sooner, I would have done. It's so unfair. I sacrificed _everything_ I had for her. I nearly died. She would never have loved me. I know that now. And out of that knowledge my respect for her original chevalier emerged…_

The blond-haired chevalier sighed deeply, earning him a slight look from Haji. Rather than returning the gaze, however, he leaned backward and lay down on the stone wall, simply waiting for the sun to rise. He could tell it would be soon that the first rays of light would be reaching over the ocean. Not even time could tell when Saya would awake from her long slumber.

Haji shifted, sitting upward. The blond did not budge or even show that he was aware of the other moving. Solemn grey eyes stared thoughtfully toward the second chevalier, though not in hate or frustration or even admiration. Despite the rest of his visage reflecting no expression whatsoever, his eyes seemed to convey something almost along the lines of _sympathy._ Solomon, however, did not notice.

"Solomon." Haji spoke, his voice low. The night was quiet and even a whisper could have been heard from a distance.

The blond turned, the wind embracing him for a moment before vanishing again. He blinked slightly lethargically, as though a child trying to stay up on New Year's Eve. His pastel lips parted to speak; however, he said nothing in response.

Haji opened began to speak, though his head turned slightly, just a mere twitch. He looked back to Solomon, keeping his relaxed composure. "Kai is coming."

Solomon frowned slightly, and he couldn't help but thinking that Haji hadn't intended on saying what he did. He sighed slightly, his mind drawn back to what the chevalier had actually said due to the faint sound of two feet coming up the stone steps to meet them. Solomon stayed precisely where he was, staring out into the open. He didn't know who Kai was, at least not as well as Haji, and didn't consider it his business.

The raven-haired man stood up, the black case on his back again. He watched as a familiar face approached, climbing up the stairs and closer to the two everlasting chevaliers. The once bright hair was faded to a grey-brown, and his skin looked thinner. Still, he claimed the rebellious appearance and could not have been mistaken for anyone else; at least in Haji's eyes. The chevalier stood at the top of the stairs, and as Kai returned his gaze, he nodded in welcoming.

"Haji…" Kai breathed, stopping as he reached the top. He took a moment to catch his breath it seemed, looking around in wonder, and then eventually back to the chiropteran. "I thought you might be here," He teased slightly, grinning.

The chevalier's lips did not move, though he nodded a bit, eyes lingering on the changed face. He frowned as he noticed that Kai was alone, his gaze flickering back to the elder. Taking note of this, Kai nodded slightly.

"The girls…I knew you would be here. I didn't want to overwhelm her…" He explained, fixing his eyes on the tomb.

"There's no avoiding that."

Kai frowned and took a step forward, confused.

"She's been in hibernation, if you will, for thirty years. Even if she is only attended by Haji…" Solomon drifted off. He was holding up his head by his hand, which was placed on his forehead, his elbow resting on his knee. The other leg was outstretched on the stone wall. He stared down at his legs slightly, listening.

The elder stared at the blond-haired chevalier, frowning and trying to remember who he was. The only thought that could come to him was that he was one of _Diva's_ chevaliers…and that he had died. Solomon could recall now, however, that Kai was Saya's so-called "brother." His eyes peered at the other two, though he didn't move a centimetre.

Haji glared slightly, just a mere warning for the time being. The blond eyed him, suddenly seething now that a third had arrived to wait for Saya. Kai seemed to ignore the blond out of nervousness, and Haji led him to the opposite side of the stone area.

"How much longer do you suppose it will be, Haji?" Kai asked curiously.

The chevalier turned his head away slightly, eyes falling to the ground. "We cannot be sure…"

Kai shifted, seeming to understand it was a bit of an awkward subject for both of the chevaliers. Though still curious, he decided to drop the subject. "So now we wait…is that it?" The only reply the human received, however, was a sigh from Haji, and Solomon lying down on the stone wall. Kai nodded and went to sit across from where Haji sat and Solomon lay.

The blond chevalier sighed and put his hands to his face, then moving them backward across his hair. He felt as though Kai was a bother, a superfluous addition to what they had. He could understand that the human grew up with Saya, and that he thought of her like a family member; Solomon did likewise. However, in the chiropteran's mind, Kai knew little and was a nuisance.

As the sun began to stretch its first rays of light across the sky and over the ocean, the Queen awoke.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

Hmm. Kay. So I actually want to say something somewhat worthwhile here.  
I know the SolomonxHaji pairing isn't common. Probably for the reason that they are _so_ opposite and _so_ unlikely to have any sort of relationship. I mean, they both love(d) Saya. But first of all, it's fan fiction. I changed it enough that Solomon is still alive even.

To go along with that, I'm not going to have a total smut story, and for the record **Haji will never be uke**. He is a dominating character. He has his submissive traits, but those belong to Saya, not Solomon. With Solomon, they are _both_ seme. Although less common than a seme/uke pairing, it's still possible and actually can be quite a bit of...fun. Haji and Solomon, in my story, have a love/hate relationship kind of thing. Haji _still_ hates Solomon. That won't be changing any time soon. Haji still loves Saya. That also won't be changing.

I haven't been flamed yet, nor do I hope to be. But while browsing dA, I saw a piece of artwork involving a sol/haji pairing with Haji as uke and there were far too many complaints for me to not give anyone a warning. Also, the smut won't happen for a little while longer.

Thanks **so** much for reading, it really means a lot. Reviews are always appreciated and loved!  
-Red


	4. Awakening

**Chapter Four - Awakening**

A split second where not even a sound was made caused an abrupt changing in the mood. Haji instantly stood straight up, eyes locked on the door of the tomb. Solomon frowned slightly, sitting up slowly and tilting his head. Kai's eyes widened and he also stood. All three were now staring at the door; a domino effect. Not a sound was made. The wind had ceased again, holding its breath and waiting to see what the commotion was. The birds had quieted, all seeming to stare blankly. All time had stopped, and nothing was for certain still.

"What is it? …Haji?" Solomon started.

Haji put his hand out curtly, eyes never moving from the door. Solomon tried not to be angry, and felt warmth grow inside of him. He breathed for a moment, nodding only to himself. He knew what it was, Kai knew what it was, Haji knew what it was…what were they waiting for? The silence again was interrupted, this time by a quieter, unexpected voice.

"Solomon…Kai…" Haji sighed. "Perhaps it is best if she doesn't see you two just yet…"

The blond chevalier stood finally, angrily. He was now struggling to calm his breathing, struggling to maintain himself. Kai stepped forward, as though in an attempt to help contain Solomon.

"Solomon and I will wait," Kai decided, turning to look at the chevalier he barely knew.

Reluctantly, Solomon followed, biting his lip to refrain from speaking. Why he did so, he wasn't sure. However, the two of them began to venture down the stairs to leave Saya and Haji. The wind rustled in the trees for a moment, and Solomon looked back over his shoulder. The dark-haired chevalier was nowhere in sight. He opened his mouth to say something to Kai, though thought better of it after just a moment. _Perhaps it is best…_

The duo reached the bottom of the stairs, and now could barely see where they had come from. Kai sat down, breathless from the descent. Solomon remained standing and placed his hands in the pockets of his white overcoat. He leaned against the stone pillar marking the beginning of the stairway and took a deep breath.

"So…" Kai began. The chevalier sighed slightly. All he had hoped for was to stay and wait. No questions asked. "Are you _also_ Saya's uh…chevalier?"

Solomon looked at him questioningly and returned his gaze to the ocean. "Yes…I am Saya's…chevalier…" He struggled, staring blankly into space now. Kai turned slightly and tried to think of something to say as though the silence was unbearable.

"I'm sorry I don't--"

"It doesn't matter…" Solomon interrupted. "You're Saya's brother," he plainly stated.

"Yes…well…not biologically."

"Naturally," the chevalier retorted, still no tone in his voice. For a long moment, nothing was said between them. Kai shifted where he sat and Solomon simply stayed put.

"Do you…do you think she'll remember us?"

"Who?"

"Saya…do you think--"

"Who is '_us'_?"

"Oh…you and I. Of course she'll remember Haji. She's been with him since--"

"No. Nothing is certain, Kai. Last time she didn't remember Haji. She didn't remember him the time before that either. What makes you think this time will be any different? The chance of her remembering either one of us is even smaller…" Solomon explained, slight annoyance creeping into his voice.

Kai was silent for a few moments before being able to say anything. "How long have you known her?"

Solomon's eyes widened with surprise, his mouth opening silently. His lips closed and he sighed slightly. "In person…no longer than you have…" Kai seemed slightly confused. Solomon shook his head and slowly took a seat next to the human. "How much do you know? About me?"

"About you? Almost nothing…I know that you're a chiropteran. I know that you're Saya's chevalier. I know that you used to be the other one's--"

"Diva…"

"…Diva's chevalier. And I know that…I know that you _died_."

Solomon nodded and turned away. He mindlessly tapped his fingers on his knee, resting his chin in the palm of the other hand. Kai frowned, looking annoyed at this.

"You were _dead_! How…how…?" Kai nearly shouted at him.

Solomon looked back to him calmly, resting both hands in his lap. "I was saved…" From then he spoke no more, and if Kai had said anything, he wouldn't have been able to recall such. His mind drifted to that last evening. What he thought would be the last…

Just as the pain began to spread throughout his body, just as he was beginning to realise that he was in fact going to die, a light saved him. He didn't know what it was, who it was, or how it happened, but the pain was so immense that he completely blacked out. He assumed it was another chiropteran that had revitalised him, though he couldn't be sure. The next thing he remembered he was awake in a strange underground quarter. The walls were of stone not unlike that which made up the tomb Saya rested in. It was cold, though that was expected. After searching the area, he found that there were only a few rooms with as little furniture as possible and that he was alone. The chevalier waited for about two days to see if the owner would return, but there was no sign of whoever had saved him. So he left.

Solomon's thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a familiar voice. "Kai!" Haji shouted from above. The blond turned and looked up, seeing the first chevalier. His interest was relieved and he turned away. Kai stood up looking to the dark-haired man at the top of the stairs. The second chevalier stayed put, not even turning again. His mind continued to wonder, however, it didn't get so far this time. Only a few minutes later his own name was shouted from the top of the steps.

Solomon sighed and stayed sitting for a moment. His name was called again and he stood up, turning to walk up the stairs. _I don't want to see her yet…_ He thought for a moment as his mind was flooded with "what if" questions. His feet led him slowly up the stone steps, each foot placed carefully so as not to cause an accidental fall. The wind pushed from behind him, as though leading him on, cheering for him.

He stepped a bit quicker, though kept his head down at his feet, not wanting to look up and see her yet. His heart began to race as fear crawled through his body. It spread through him like a drug, quickly and flawlessly, whether he wanted it or not. The chevalier was not sure he wanted this drug. He reached the top step and looked up slowly; his breathing and his heart stopping suddenly.

"Solomon?" Her voice cooed softly. Abruptly, he remembered how to breathe, and began to cough and choke on nothing. He stared at her, hardly able to believe it. Her hair had grown out again, and it glided just above the ground. She was wearing a simple white gown that she had probably been dressed in so many years ago. Her eyes stared blankly at the people surrounding her, though she didn't smile. Haji had prepped her for this, but she remembered. Perhaps not everything, but she remembered.

"Saya…" Solomon's gaze drifted slightly downward to her feet, eyes pulled back with extreme sorrow.

The Queen frowned and dropped her shoulders to a lower position, staring away slightly. "I thought…You…" She struggled to remember, as though trying to cling to the last remnants of a dream.

"Later, Saya…" Haji concluded, and her lips flickered for a momentary smile.

Kai grinned, wrinkles masterfully decorating his face as he did so. "May we go and cut your hair now?"

Saya tilted her head slightly, though started down the stairs with her brother. Solomon watched as they descended down the stairs, eventually able to turn his head away. Haji stared curiously at the second chevalier, as though wondering just what was on his mind. The two stayed in silence, listening to the breath of the wind, the few birds that had returned to their melodies, and the occasional car drive past on the road below.

"Solomon…" Haji started.

"She remembers us…why does she remember us? Tell me, Haji…as much as I would love not to know, I must…"

Without understanding most of what Solomon was conveying, Haji sighed and agreed. "I do not know. She did not recognise me at first. It was by chance…"

Solomon clenched his fist until his nails dug deeply into his palms and his knuckles turned white. "Why?! Haji! I can't…I can't understand it…" His voice slowly calmed as he spoke and his head dropped. He gazed at the ground, almost in tears even.

The first chevalier's hand reached under the blond man's chin and tilted it upwards. The two of them stood, staring at one another in silence for a few moments as though trying better to understand the other. Haji released himself and turned away, eyes fixed on Saya and Kai as they continued down the stairs.

"We should go…" the dark-haired chevalier added quietly before heading down the stairs.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

Things will start getting dramatic about now.  
As always, reviews are highly appreciated!

Thanks for reading  
-Red


	5. Secrets

**Chapter Five - Secrets**

There were still things that had not changed. Kai had not moved from the location where their father, George, had lived with them for so long. Solomon barely thought about it until now, just realising that Kai must have been…afraid to leave or go too far away. As they came to the location, however, it was extremely obvious of course. The four of them were spaced out, and probably looked slightly strange to anyone that happened to drive by. An older man was walking with a girl with long dark hair who could have been his daughter from the looks of it. A bit further back was a lanky man in a black suit, one hand bandaged up, and a large coffin-shaped cello case on his back. Maybe he was some kind of strange priest, someone observing might have thought. Behind them all several paces was a blond man in a white suit, seeming forlorn and better off becoming and observer.

One by one, the quad entered the building, the lights flickered on, and the door shut behind all of them. Unlike the others, however, Solomon had never seen the inside of the place.

"Wait here, I'll get the scissors," He called, seemingly excited, and ran out of the room.

Curiously, the second chevalier looked around the room they were in, frowning slightly. They were in a restaurant, it seemed. There were bar stools lined up as well as a few tables. It seemed as though Kai took over his father's business after all. The three of them waited for only a few silent moments before he returned with scissors and a white sheet, gesturing out the door again. Confused, Solomon silently followed everyone else, pausing after closing the door behind him.

Haji and Solomon watched as Kai set up a chair, helping Saya sit down as though she were a doll. The dark-haired chevalier sat down, the blond following his lead, and they watched in silence at the pair. They were just like brother and sister still, despite extreme differences in age, species, gender…nothing seemed to be similar at all. And yet, below it all, they still managed to love each other. Not the love like Solomon gave, or that Haji gave, but a bond that never was broken despite the years that they spent apart. Kai kept his promises.

"Do you remember me cutting your hair before, Saya?" Kai asked her. Her only response was a worrisome nod in which Kai responded with another subject. "It was strange without you here. Of course, I've had the twins, but it wasn't the same…"

"Where are they?" She asked quietly. Kai snipped off a strand of hair and looked to her face.

"They're…sleeping…" He sighed, continuing to cut off her hair, sending it cascading to the ground.

Solomon sighed slightly, remembering the two small infants that Diva had given birth to. Even if she had lived, her dangerous blood would have been passed to the infants. Saya, however, was still active. He wondered momentarily if that meant that they too would have to go into hibernation after every few years. He answered himself, however, noting that they might have been too young still. Then again…thirty years…could they?

"Kai…" Saya began, seemingly unsure of how to phrase her sentences. "How are they…?"

"Surprisingly like you…" He sighed, cutting the hair at the back of her neck. "They've been excellent help in the restaurant, of course. And…and I'm afraid I…they're growing up. It's been difficult. To…to see them grow. It's like having you there again, twice…"

"I would like to see them…" She smiled faintly, Kai continuing to cut off her hair. It was nearly as short as it had been before.

"I'm going to cut your bangs now…close your eyes."

Haji sighed deeply, and Solomon looked at him curiously. "Haji?" The blond asked quietly, hoping not to draw attention to the other two. They seemed perfectly content as they were. "What is it?"

The dark-haired chevalier looked over to the other and stared. It was something that might have been a reassuring smile if it were anyone else. He looked over to Kai, watching him as he carefully snipped at the Queen's bangs. "The twins…Saya may never see them…" He admitted quietly.

Solomon frowned for a moment, confused as he tried to piece it together in his mind. The surrounding atmosphere was so peaceful, and yet, it seemed that peace would never be restored. "They're…sleeping?" Haji sighed and looked to the ground. Solomon's eyes widened and he looked to Kai. He was trying to keep it from her. The truth would have to come out sooner or later though. Saya would be devastated to know that her twins, her nieces had taken on the same fate as she had.

"Haji…" Solomon began. The chevalier looked to him, tilting his head slightly. "Kai isn't the only one keeping things to himself." Before Haji had the opportunity to say anything, however, Kai interrupted.

"There…all done…" Kai grinned and handed Saya a mirror, his words distracting the two chevaliers from their conversation.

They all looked at the Queen with anticipation. She stared at herself for a moment before smiling to Kai and standing from her chair. With relief, they slowly retreated inside the restaurant, taking seats at various places within. Kai moved behind the counter and got out four plates, however, looked to Solomon and Haji and returned two of them. As he was returning the second one, it slipped from his hands and shattered on the floor loudly. He winced slightly at his own clumsiness, and grinned.

"I hope that didn't wake the girls," Saya smiled, and looked to Kai.

Kai froze for a moment, the two chevaliers knowingly fixing their gaze on him. "They…they aren't here…"

Saya frowned with confusion and slight anger at Kai, who seemed to be frantically searching for an excuse in his mind. "Kai…? Where are my nieces?"

Her brother sighed and leaned hesitantly against the counter. "They're sleeping," He repeated for her, though this time it seemed to trigger a different meaning.

Saya's eyes searched the ground for something to say before looking up at Kai again. She did not seem angry as much as disappointed. "And by sleeping you mean…? When did they…?"

"About ten years ago…" He paused. His words sped up as he spoke, spewing excuses. "They were doomed to the same fate you were because of Diva. There was nothing we could have done…they're working on a cure…"

"I won't…I won't get to see them…" She muttered. The two chevaliers remained still. "I won't get to see them…" She repeated, a small tear trickling down her cheek. Instantly, Haji was at her side, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair silently.

Solomon and Kai simultaneously sighed, and then looked to one another before their gazes returned to Saya. He hated seeing Haji around her like that. It made his insides flip until he had to look away. Looking at Saya, her hair short again, her calm eyes…it had been thirty years. And still Solomon could not refuse his dedication to her. Nor did he want to. He knew she would want to know sooner or later how he had lived, though he wouldn't be able to tell her.

As for Haji, he knew that things would be more difficult. Often, Solomon felt as though he was unneeded, unnecessary. It was easy to feel as such, especially with Haji and Saya as close as they were. He wanted to be there with them, to feel the closeness that they were so fortunate to have. He could have cared less about Kai.

"I'll go ahead and start breakfast then…" Kai muttered and looked into the refrigerator for ingredients.

Even as the worst of their fears subsided, the mood growing in the atmosphere was not tranquil. Saya had faced the truth calmly enough; however, Solomon only wondered how long that would last. She had only just woken from her hibernation, and was not adjusted to the world quite yet. Things would change.

He stood up and walked outside, ignoring the pleading request to stay from the eyes of the first chevalier. Too much blood had been spilt in a morning, though none of it reached the ground. Is this what he really wanted?

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

Angst, angst, angst, angst, angst...equals Solomon. xD  
I'm not actually very pleased with the quality of this chapter, but this is one of those awkward ones that had to set up for the ones to come. My apologies.  
A few notes:  
None of the things that are said are things that I necessarily believe or agree with, because it's primarily from Solomon's point of view. So if it says something that seems a little unusual or off, it's because it's Solomon's opinion.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!! I'm really surprised at how many people have been reviewing, watching, and continuously reading my story. It means a lot. I don't know how much longer it will be, but I don't say that to discourage. It will be quite a bit longer I'm sure, because I have to get in a lot more of the Haji x Solomon. XD

Thanks again!!


	6. Duties

**Chapter Six - Duties  
**

_I still haven't forgotten. I know how the world works. Despite my will, I know too much. If there was a way to go back to nothing…I wouldn't have met Saya. _The blond haired chevalier's mind worked beyond him. "Damn you, Amshel…Damn you!" His hands clenched the metal fence, and he leaned his head against it, squeezing his eyes shut. He turned around and leaned with his back against the fence, slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the ground.

Solomon pulled his knees up to his chest, and crossed his arms over the tops of his knees, resting his forehead on them and staring down at the ground between his feet. For several minutes he stared at the ground, looking as though he was very dizzy or sick. He heard someone come out of the restaurant, though did not look up. He couldn't tell who it was, though assumed that Saya must have sent Haji out to kick him and bring him back inside...or something along those lines.

"Solomon? Are you feeling okay?" Saya's voice interrupted the silence and confirmed who had come out.

He raised his head, looking at her with a hesitant smile. She returned it weakly, and sat next to him. The two of them sat in silence, listening to the early morning surround them. It was familiar to Saya, however, Solomon had never seen the restaurant in the morning, afternoon, or evening. "It's beautiful…"

The Queen looked to the ground passively for a moment. She rose her head up again and looked at the door for a moment, as though expecting Haji or Kai to burst through at any second. "Solomon?" She asked quietly, turning back to him.

"Yes, Saya?" He answered, struggling under her gaze. He turned away slowly, trying not to seem rude. He knew what was coming.

"First I found out you had died. Now I see you alive and well. I don't understand."

For a moment he didn't answer, thinking about what to say. "I don't think we are supposed to…at least not yet."

"Solomon?"

"I don't understand either."

"When Haji told me--"

"Haji?" Solomon interrupted, frowning. His hair ruffled in the momentary wind, wavy blond locks falling into his eyes.

"I thought you were both dead, Solomon."

The chevalier didn't speak for a moment, wondering how Saya remembered him. He knew Haji was hers, and she was Haji's. There would be nothing changing that, not permanently. After several minutes of silence, Solomon couldn't bring himself to say anything more on the subject of himself. "I'm sorry you won't be able to see the girls yet…"

"It's alright. I had just hoped to see them grown up," She smiled thoughtfully. Solomon returned the smile for a split second before looking away from here again.

"Let's go back inside…"

"Are you sure? You don't--"

"I'm fine, Saya. Don't worry about me. It's I who is supposed to worry about you," The chevalier explained and rose to his feet. He offered a hand to help up Saya, who hesitantly took it. He paused, keeping her hand in his for a moment, letting his thumb trace over the knuckles curiously. He looked to her face and dropped the hand, gesturing toward the door and holding it open for her.

As he entered the room, he instantly felt like retreating again, though stayed where he was. Saya remained close to Haji, sitting next to him. Solomon kept himself isolated and silent while they spoke about other things, adding phrases of agreement now and then. He got a few cold stares from Haji, but other than that, was left to himself. Kai finished cleaning up from breakfast, and turned back to the chiropterans.

"I want to see the ocean, Kai…" Saya said quietly.

Haji looked to the brother expectantly, who, after a few moments, grinned widely and nodded. "Haji, Solomon? Would you care to join us?"

The first chevalier spoke for the both of them, though Solomon didn't seem to have any input anyway. "No, thank you."

"Ah, as you wish. You two wouldn't fit on the motorcycle anyway," Kai chuckled and led his sister outside.

The door shut behind them, and the two listened silently to the motorcycle starting up and soon after, fly away. Haji took his eyes from the door and locked his gaze on Solomon. This went on for a few minutes before the blond said something. "I can't love her, Haji. I don't."

The dark-haired chevalier stood up slowly. "I know."

"I don't," Solomon still seemed angelic, even in the interior atmosphere. His attire and gold hair seemed to make him glow. His opposite was so close to him, seeming impossibly mysterious. "And I don't know what it is I've wanted…what I've been looking for." His voice was barely even a whisper.

Haji stepped closer to Solomon until he was right next to him. "Solomon," he spoke. The blond lifted his head and looked up at the dark figure above him. Haji leaned down toward the other and pressed his lips unexpectedly against Solomon's. Despite his shock, the blond did not struggle. He lifted himself slightly, moving his lips against Haji's. Just as he began to extend his arm upward toward the other, the first chevalier stopped and pulled away. He looked up, pleading at the other with his pale green eyes.

Haji took a small step back, refusing the silent offer. "Is that what you've been looking for?"

Solomon was left speechless, not sure if he was even supposed to be able to answer the question. He stood up from the chair, eyes continually fixed on the other. He wondered why Haji would do that…not that he was protesting, but it was unusual, considering how much he had resisted previously. As if reading his mind, Haji answered his question.

"Saya does not wish to see her chevalier displeased. Her wishes are my own wishes, and I must server her willingly," He explained. "However, Saya is the only one I will obey."

After a moment of silence, Solomon finally found words to say. "Doesn't she disprove?"

"Saya knows nothing will come of this," He spoke coldly, his lips never even so much as flickering into a grin.

Solomon winced slightly at the words, though nodded. He knew it was true; Haji would never love him, whether he wanted it or not. He still wasn't sure that it was exactly what he'd been waiting for either. "Haji?" He said meekly, looking up to the slightly taller male.

With understanding, the elder approached the blond again. Once more, he pressed his lips against the other's soft face. Solomon felt his insides lurch slightly, moving his lips against the dark-haired chevalier's. He pressed his body against Haji's lanky figure, now having the opportunity to move his arm up around the other's shoulder. He placed his other hand on Haji's chest, just where the collarbone was.

Surprisingly, the first chevalier parted his lips, allowing Solomon's tongue to slip into his mouth. Not a moment did either of them seem to hesitate, however, and the two continued, still pressed against one another. Solomon's hand reached up to Haji's hair and pulled out the ribbon that held it up so that he could let his fingers feel through the soft black strands. The elder finally pulled away, eyes calmly gazing at Solomon's.

"Haji…"

"They'll be back soon," he explained. Though, neither of them moved from where they were standing, bodies still unusually close.

They stayed for only a few more minutes before they heard the motorcycle, and broke apart slowly. Solomon backed away from Haji, though his eyes never left contact, even as he sat on the stool. Saya and Kai entered through the door, both grinning widely, looking slightly confused at the pair inside staring at each other so intently.

Solomon broke the stare, his eyes drifting to the small black ribbon that he held in his palm.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

Yay, something happened. XD  
Solomon is still still full of angst. Naturally. :3  
Uhm...thanks for reading as usual!!

-Red


	7. Curious

**Chapter Seven - Curiosity**

"You two just been fighting for an hour?" Kai grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

_An hour?_ Solomon's eyes widened slightly. It had been an hour already? He bit his lip slightly, loving that he could still taste the other. Perhaps it was now lust that drove him, but all that the blond wanted was for Saya and Kai to leave again so he could be with Haji…even if the admiration was only one-sided. He sighed slightly, which seemed to be noted from the first Chevalier, whose gaze flickered over to Solomon. Upon returning the stare, he felt shamed and looked to the floor. It was as though Haji was reading his mind.

"Saya," Haji's cold voice spread throughout the room, though only Saya returned his gaze. She looked warmer, more enchanted than she had before. Even with her cold stare and a lacking grin, she seemed much more well than before. Silently, the dark haired chevalier held out his hand. She took it, and without questioning or hesitation, was led up the stairs to the rooms above the restaurant.

"Do you love her?" Kai asked once they were out of sight. Solomon's gaze flickered from the empty hallway to the man, eyes wide.

He relaxed with a heavy sigh and took a seat on one of the stools at the bar. "My love for her is dutiful," he explained in short.

The other seemed to understand and took the stool that was spaced a bit from Solomon so that there was one in between them. He began to speak, though the blond was far from listening to what he was saying. His fingers moved in his fist and his eyes widened. Haji's hair ribbon was still in his hand. It was a wonder he hadn't noticed previously, for the chevalier had quite a different looked to him when his hair was draped around his sharply contoured face. Slowly, he opened his hand, taking a peek at the thin black ribbon and then closing it quickly.

Kai finished up whatever he was saying, and all the blond did was nod. He listened carefully, trying to hear anything from the upstairs rooms, but could only here very muddled speech. Instantly, he began to plan, to plot. He had to break away. "May I use your bathroom?" was the only thing he could think up after five minutes, however. Kai nodded and instructed him upstairs, only making things better for Solomon.

The blond slowly followed, knowing that once he got near enough, the other two chiropterans would hear him. With this in mind, he approached the bathroom two doors away from the one that Saya and Haji were in. He opened the door, though did not enter. Instead he just closed it again, and took a few silent steps toward the bedroom that he presumed was Saya's.

"Are you disappointed?" Haji's voice.

"No…I just would have liked to see them," Saya answered. They were speaking of the girls.

"They would have the same wish. There is nothing that can be done."

"I can't watch them grow older, only grow stronger"

Solomon heard movement, perhaps the sound of the chevalier moving toward her or away from her. It was silent for a while before Haji spoke up again. "Saya…"

"I feel like I should be angry at someone for this…though I'm the only one to blame."

"Saya…"

"If I didn't let them live…"

She was silent, and Solomon heard Haji approach her, touch her perhaps. "We made our choices…"

"Stop it!" She yelled suddenly. The blond chevalier's eyes widened from outside the door as he listened with intrigue. "It's my fault…First I let George…and then Riku…Riku," her voice was a mere whisper now, "and the two people I allow to live, I…" Solomon strained a bit to hear, still surprised at how suddenly emotional she had gotten. "I thought you were dead…"

"Saya—"

"I don't want to talk any more," she said calmly, though the chevalier could tell she was on breaking point.

Without warning, she burst through the door, which Solomon had involuntarily gotten closer to. The sudden opening of the door in the Americanized restaurant caught the blond by surprise, causing him to lose his balance for a moment as he stepped backward. Saya didn't even seem to notice he was there at first and turned right into him, also losing balance. The two of them fell onto the floor, Solomon's right hand opening as he did so. They landed hard on the wood, though Saya had probably gotten the better by falling on top of Solomon. The ribbon floated for a moment before delicately floating back to the second chevalier's hand.

Her eyes widened for a moment, recognizing what the ribbon was almost instantly. Solomon's eyes locked onto hers. Although he hadn't said anything, although the small black ribbon couldn't say anything really, it was unexpected that _Solomon_ would be the reason that Haji's hair was not pulled up.

* * *

xxxxxxxxx  
It's been nearly a year since I last watched Blood+  
I need to re-watch a few episodes to get the characters spot on again. This chapter was short and somewhat meaningless. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, but things haven't been well lately. This was a bit of what you could call a filler chapter. The next one, chapter eight, will be much more necessary and I have plenty planned for the near future.

Now _I'm_ curious as to how much longer this will be...how long I can go on with it. I'll be writing chapter eight this week. Thanks to all of the readers.

-Red


End file.
